Gracias a ti
by Nitsudani
Summary: Engreído y sin corazón, eso era en el pasado, pero ahora siento que soy otra persona y eso es gracias a ti, Midoriya… Y si me lo permites, deseo demostrarte mi gratitud. [TodorokixMidoriya] [One-shot]


_Mi amor no solo es por KacchanxDeku, también amo el TodorokixDeku, es que Midoriya es tan Kawaii que me gusta shippearlo con esos dos, aunque si ya se leyeron el manga, sabrán que hay más personajes con los cuales emparejarlo. Aunque estoy en contra de quienes ponen a mi Deku de seme_ (ಥ﹏ಥ) _esas personas no son de los míos. Y a los que ponen de uke a mi Kacchan y mi Shou-chan (así le digo a Todoroki, no solo Bakugou puede tener un lindo apodo) que los perdone Dios, yo no lo voy hacer._

 _Disclaimer: My hero academia (Boku no hero academia) es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo lo he tomado prestado para satisfacer mis fantasías BL (Yaoi)._

* * *

.

.

Serio y distante, así lo describían las chicas, mientras que para los chicos, era engreído y arrogante. Aunque a Todoroki Shouto, esos "calificativos", lo tenían sin cuidado, después de todo, él no había ingresado a U.A para ser amable, y mucho menos para hacer amigos; era lo menos que buscaba en esos momentos. La amistad no era algo por lo cual se molestaba en conseguir, para él habían cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo: demostrarle a cierta persona, que no necesitaba utilizar su lado izquierdo para poder llegar a ser un héroe digno al que todos reconocieran, él demostraría que para lograr su sueño, solo necesitaría su Quirk de hielo.

Pero durante el transcurso de los días y varias experiencias vividas en la academia, alguien le hizo ver las cosas de otra manera, haciéndole ver lo afortunado que era de poder heredar dos Quirk increíbles, y enseñándole que nadie podía imponerle un sueño, que solo él tenía derecho de elegir su propio camino, y le hizo entender que no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie.

Y gracias a esa persona, ahora él era una nueva persona, y casi no era tan cerrado con sus compañeros, y se mostraba un poco más amable y hasta más hablador, incluso, ya no se llevaba tan mal con el chico explosivo y tsundere de su clase, aunque no todo era de color de rosas, siempre había uno que otro rose, pero trataba no seguirle el juego.

Su nueva actitud lo hizo merecedor de su propio club de fans, donde todas eran chicas; las cuales se reunían a fuera del salón de clases solo para poderlo ver, por lo que siempre terminaban peleando entre ellas y Aizawa tenía que interferir porque no dejaban que la clase avanzara. Algunas chicas le entregaban cartas, y más de algunas se le declaraban, pero siempre terminaba rechazándolas, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas del amor, su carrera para ser un héroe apenas estaba comenzando, así que no deseaba perder su tiempo en esas cosas.

Eso es lo que él pensaba, pero el amor siempre termina llegando a la vida de uno, y Todoroki no era la excepción

Para cuando Shouto se dio cuenta de que sus ojos solo buscaban a una persona en sí, ya era demasiado tarde, y sin querer se había enamorado. Y no precisamente de una chica, se había enamorado de Midoriya Izuku, la persona que lo había sacado de su propia oscuridad. Ambos se habían convertidos en amigos, y durante batallas que compartieron juntos, Todoroki comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por su compañero, y cada vez que pensaba en él, su corazón comenzaba a latir descontroladamente, y cuando lo veía sonreír, sentía como su alma era purificada y el vacío que había en su interior, era llenado por una intensa luz que le brindaba calor y amor.

"Así que, me he enamorado de Midoriya" pensó sonriendo levemente, cosa que llamó la atención de uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡Todoroki ha sonreído!—exclamó Kirishima, en medio de la clase. Todos miraron a Todoroki, y este se sorprendió al ver que era el centro de atención de toda la clase.

—No bromees, Kirishima—esta vez habló Mineta—es imposible que el puritano de Todoroki haya sonreído de la nada.

—Mineta tiene razón—secundó Kaminari.

—Pero no es ninguna broma—se excusó el pelirrojo.

—Kirishima, si vuelves a interrumpir la clase, haré que tu entrenamiento sea el doble que el de los demás—lo regañó Aizawa.

 **…**

Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Todoroki se encontraba haciendo fila para ordenar lo que comería. Y luego de esperar por unos cuantos minutos, se dispuso a buscar un buen lugar para comer.

Miró por todo el lugar, y lo primero que vio, fue una melena verde, a lo lejos estaba Midoriya, y sintió deseos de sentarse con él, pero para su mala suerte, no estaba solo, estaba en compañía de Uraraka e Iida, y por lo que veía, los tres tenían un alegre momento, y no quería que su egoísmo, les arruinara tan grato ambiente, así que descartó la idea de sentarse junto a él.

Pero en cuanto se dio media vuelta, alguien pronunció su nombre.

— ¡Todoroki-kun, siéntate con nosotros!—el peliverde agitaba su brazo, para que el chico lo notara de entre toda la multitud.

Sin pensarlo más, Todoroki se dirigió hasta la mesa donde Midoriya lo esperaba, y al llegar hasta ahí, se sentó a la par de Iida, ya que Uraraka estaba sentada al lado del peliverde, pero al menos podía verlo a la cara, ya que lo tenía enfrente.

Risas y conversaciones amenas tenían los cuatro, y a Todoroki le gustaba esa sensación cálida que solo sentía cuando Midoriya estaba junto a él, definitivamente el haberlo conocido había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

—Realmente estoy sorprendido—comentó Iida, llamando la atención de sus compañeros—Todoroki-kun, al principio eras muy aislado de nosotros, y casi no hablabas con nadie—el peliazul hacia graciosas señas con sus manos—no sé cómo decirlo sin que te ofendas pero…

—Eras un engreído sin corazón—Uraraka soltó de golpe sin pelos en la lengua.

—U-Uraraka-san, no puedes decirle eso a Todoroki-kun—decía Midoriya todo nervioso. Sabía que la chica decía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, y eso podría traerle problemas.

El peliverde no sabía cómo Todoroki tomaría ese amargo comentario, por lo que estaba con miedo pensando en que él joven tal vez se sentiría ofendido y terminaría por congelar a la chica.

—Uraraka-san—dijo asustando a Midoriya—«Engreído y sin corazón»—repitió la frase—eso era en el pasado, pero ahora siento que soy otra persona y eso es gracias a Midoriya.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias…Yo en realidad no hice nada de lo que tú dices—Midoriya sentía que él no había ayudado en nada a Todoroki, así que no sabía porque este le agradecía.

—Te equivocas… Tú me enseñaste a ser una mejor persona, y si me lo permites, deseo demostrarte mi gratitud.

Todoroki se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia Midoriya, lentamente agachó su rostro hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del menor, y con delicadeza lo sujetó de la barbilla, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos, para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

El beso fue tierno y dulce; el primero para ambos chicos. Al inicio Midoriya estaba sorprendido, pues nunca se imaginó que sería besado por su compañero. Quería apartarlo, pero entre más tiempo era besado, más le gustaba y lo disfrutaba.

—Gracias, Midoriya—susurró Todoroki, y luego lo besó por segunda vez.

Después de eso, Todoroki agarró su bandeja de comida y se marchó del lugar, dejando aun sonrojado Midoriya, y dejando con la boca abierta a Iida y a Uraraka.

Mientras Todoroki caminaba, sonrió triunfante al haber podido besar los labios de la persona que tanto amaba.

—¡Miren!... Todoroki volvió a sonreír—gritó desesperado Kirishima desde el fondo de la cafetería.

—Ya ríndete… Nadie te cree—dijo Kaminari.

Kirishima, lloró derrotado, nunca le creerían que había visto sonreír a Todoroki.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal me quedó mi primer TodorokixDeku? Estarán de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que ver sonreír a Shou-chan es todo un rompe ovarios… Mi Deku déjame decirte que aun te faltan más besos por parte de Todoroki.**_

 _ **Pobre Kirishima, nadie le cree.**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Saben**_ _ **?**_ _ **Este personaje me gusta también, creo que también escribiré algo sobre él ^w^)/**_

 _-Gracias por leer_


End file.
